Welcome To My World
by stucklikeglue22McDreamy
Summary: Popular and head-strong Bella Swan is in charge of showing Edward Cullen around his new school. What happens when he cant seem to get enough of her. They show each other there worlds. But what about when Edward can read Bella's mind. My first Fic


**Ok so well yeah this is ummmm my first Fic and I don't really know what im doing so im just gonna go for it here Sorry if you hate it **

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Twilight that's all Stephenie but I do however own a team Edward blanket with his dreamy face covering the whole thing 5 posters and every single book. **

**Well I think that's all that goes here so let's get started shall we**

**Edward Is a vampire so is the whole family and Bella is the girl assigned to show him around his new school.**

Welcome to my world

**BPOV**

_He was freakin sexy oooommmmgggg _

There were no words to describe how incredibly yummmmy he looked. Now that's not me , im not the kinda girl that goes around talking about how edible a guy looks. But there was just something about him that made all my rational thoughts fly out the window. I hope I get him…. I really hope I get him. If there is a God up there listening please give me him.

"Isabella would you mind showing Edward around please … you know the drill take him to all his classes and then just show him around the school for the rest of the day and let him minnngile " Mr. Rathbone our school guidance counselor said running toward the door. Who knows where he was going … but who freakin cares I get to spend my whole day with the total drool worthy Edward Cullen. So screw you all.

"Isabella" I heard a deep husky voice whisper from behind me.

My first instinct was to correct my name. I hate when people call me Isabella but coming from his lips I don't think I could have cared if he got my whole name wrong it still sounded so sexy.

Snapping out of my inner thoughts I realized Edward was waiting by the door. He was wearing a red silk shirt and levy 501's that if I do say so myself made him look pretty amazing. Im not sure how I'll keep from staring at his perfect ass.

" Ummm you can call me Be…b..bella everyone here does any way." _ Great now hes gonna think im a stuttering idiot way to go loser gosh one guy in this whole freakin school im attracted to and I act like a loser. _

**XxX EPOV XxX**

_Shit did she really just think that … good lord this is gonna be a long day. Why the hell are all these people staring at us. Well don't be stupid just read their minds you dumb fuck. Hmmm shes really fucking gorgeous I mean her hair good lord her hair is the color of chocolate ahhh just like her eyes that's pretty hot. Shes so small too that's so cute….. Edward Cullen stop this NOW you are a vampire you do not get crushs on sexy little human teenagers. _

"Alright then Bella what do you have to show me" _Shit that came out wrong ahhh hell shes blushing that's soo fucking sexy_

" Umm well the school I guess its not that big , Forks is pretty small " She shrugged smiling. _Wow even her freaking smile turns me on if Emmett could see me now_

We started walking around the school pretty quietly only talking every now and then when we got to one of my classes or ran into a building I had questions about. Finally the day was over and I was actually greatfull cuss yea did I forget to mention this girl smelled like a fucking nightmare from hell. Well yea she did she smelled fucking amazing and all I could do was hold my breathe the whole time. Id have to find out what that smell was. Its drove me crazy.

The bell had rung and I was just about to say good bye when all of a sudden I heard.

" So you should come home with me" I stopped dead in my tracks I mean I was already dead so I meant it totally figuratively but yeah. Did she really just say that !

" I …I mean you seam really cool and I could tell you more about the school and stuff you know get you prepared If you want to" The sureness of her voice faltered like she really thought I would say no. I guess you could say I was thinking not with my brain but with another more dominate part of my anatomy cus of course I said

"Sure why not babe… I've got nothing better to do "

**SO YEAH I THINK THAT WAS PRETTY SHORT BUT THIS IS JUST KINDA…. SETTING THE MOOD I GUESS. NOT SURE I LIKE IT TOO MUCH BUT JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU HATED IT…. HONESTLY I WANNA KNOW LETS JUST HOPE IT GETS BETTER FROM HERE. SO BELLA WELL SHES STILL THE SAME BELLA AND EDWARDS STILL THE SAME EXCEPT NOW HE CAN READ BELLAS MIND BUT I THINK IM GONNA HAVE TO ADD TO THAT CUS IT WOULD BE WAY TOO EASY TO HAVE HIM KNOW EVERYTHING SHES THINKING**


End file.
